User blog:White Kirby/Top 10 TARS Characters
Remember that one top 10 I did on GKAR on my 10 favorite Pokemon. A, that list is incomplete and I probabaly won't finish it. B, it's now outdated. Maybe i'll redo it, but im going to be ranking my top 10 TARS Characters. Rules TARS Characters only. No second or third party characters, like Granny Torrelli or Green Kirby. 10. Ridley Behold, the king of Comics 21-30, its the big dragon Ridley. He's always yelling about how he should be in smash bros, and everyone calls him big. He usually destroys things because of this, which makes this character one of my favorites. 9. Nurby Nurby is a nerd who likes to read books. He usually minds his own business, but Kirby comes and burns his books. He has kind of a rivalry with Kirby, and their interactions are usually the best. 8. Cloudass Kracko is a cloud who always likes to be annoying. He usually does hilarious things to annoy the other characters. The best part is his nickname, Cloudass... it's hard to explain these characters. He hasn't appeared often, but i wanna use him more. 7. Mrs. AMP Mrs. Angermanagementproblems is the main teacher in TARS. She starts off super friendly, but the second she spots a paper airplane, she goes into rage mode. Her yelling fits are usually funny, saying stupid things that always make me laugh in the middle of her sentences. I have a dragon mode planned for her, but right now, she's at 7. 6. Blue Kirby 2014 me, you ready for a shock, White Kirby is not on the list. Gasp I know. I used to love him, as he was the main character, but nowadays, he's pretty bland. I do like Blue however. Blue always takes pieces, and other things he can get his hands on. He's also been here from the beginning and started TARS. I wanna put him in more comics soon. 5.The Shadow Star The Shadow Star is a classic. He's hiding from kirbys 24/7, and takes his hiding to extreme measures. He usually hides on the UFO, and comics starring him are usually funny in my opinion, landing him at number 5. 4.Mettaton OH YES. Mettaton is one of the newest main characters. Unlike in Undertale, Mettaton is annoying. He will do anything for views. However, this usually lands him in jail. I've always liked stupid characters, so Mettaton became one of my favorites, landing him at number 4. 3.Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby, that's the name you should know. Kirby is the troublemaker in the school comics. He is an incorrigible idiot who always messes up the class. He always asks stupid questions, throws paper airplanes, and even drinks the chemicals in the science lab. Kirby was the thing that really made the school comics the best ones in my opinion, alongside a certain orange box thing. Kirby's stupid behaviors land him at Number 3 on the list. 2.Dyna Blade Dyna Blade was the first character made for TARS, and dear god, she is one of the funniest. Dyna Blade is a self proclaimed "Boner Bird." She tramples things she dislikes and always obnoxiously says SQUWAK. Her actions are usually some of the funniest in the series, such as lighting Ride School on fire when told not to and eating her chicks. She's also one of the earliest characters and has been here since the start. 1. Miss Robot Oh dear god, why did I make this character. As if School in Crappy Town wasn't crazy enough, Miss Robot joins in October 2015 and basically only exists to get hacked. Miss Robot's hacking is what makes this character my favorite. She literally gets hacked by people, which 99% of the time is herself, to burn the school down, make counterfeit money, cheat, steal, and be a constant annoyance. There is also her love for water I don't wanna get started on. And then the school makes 12 more. She and Kirby are the reasons I love to make the school comics. The day at school isn't complete if Miss Robot doesn't blow the school up. Miss Robot's Stupid actions are why I love this character. Category:Blog posts